


Letting it all Hang Out

by ClarySage (ClaryTehSage)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaryTehSage/pseuds/ClarySage
Summary: Warnings/Kinks: Overuse of brick euphemisms, additional alliteration, smut, pushy Alphonse, Horny Roy, Interested Ed. Also, pwp, semi twt, lack of insertion, quick coming and my hideous sense of humor.





	Letting it all Hang Out

Roy had always had a face like a brick. Not brick-like in that it was craggy or worn, but rather in that it hid his expression on far too many occasions. Ed hated that, give him a face he could decipher any day of the week, rather than Mustang’s near permanent poker face. Sometimes the urge to just once wipe that smirking, know it all, blank face off, was nearly overriding. Alas, military life didn’t allow for actions against commanders, even with provocation.

It was just one of the many reasons Ed was thrilled with his review. He could smash two birds with one stone, though that sounded horribly messy, and Ed really didn’t want to be the one to clean it up. But, the Colonel deserved it, and Ed needed to see an expression other then condescending blank amusement on that face. If only once.

Then it had gone all wrong, and not at all as he’d wanted. In the end, he’d seen that brick face crumble, and looking beyond it, Ed had wanted to close his eyes and just stop seeing. It wasn’t fair that Mustang would bring home the reality of war, and then have the balls to thrust it in his face and rub it around. The bastard, he hadn’t even been trying.

Ed had asked again and again, “Why did you stop before finishing me?” and then it’d happened, unexpected, out of the blue, and in a way Ed just couldn’t stop remembering. The Colonel had kissed him. And Al had seen it.

The reaction Al had though, wasn’t the one Ed had expected either; the world suddenly full of complete surprises.

“Brother,” he said when they were again safely tucked away, Ed nearly asleep and blinking dreamily up at the ceiling.

“What?”

“When you kissed…what did it feel like?”

Ed sat up, sleep forgotten, and stared hard at the suit of armor his brother resided inside. “Why would you want to know that?”

Al shifted nervously on his bed, eyes carefully averting to the wall, then the ceiling, before meeting Ed’s. “I never had a kiss…”

“Of course you did,” Ed told him firmly, and then realized, that no, Al never had. Mom didn’t count, and neither did Den licking his face. Guilt wracked Ed for a minute, and he wondered how he could ever apologize for receiving something Al no longer could.

“I want you to do it again,” Al said, because sometimes he could read Ed’s face better than any other.

“Again!? With him?!”

“Yes, Brother. With him.”

“Why?”

“Because, I would want to kiss him too, if I could.” It was whispered as if it was the deepest and darkest of secrets and maybe it was.

Ed sighed, crossing his automail leg over his flesh leg and grumbling. “It’ll be hard to get him to do it again.”

“Then you do it to him this time,” Al said in a stern voice. “Do it because I can’t.” For someone so totally sweet and unassuming, Al could have a voice of steel when he chose to, Ed knew he wouldn’t be able to refuse the request.

That was how he found himself nervously pacing outside the Colonel’s office, wishing he could be somewhere else. Yet, his brother had had a point, he could no longer feel; and a first kiss was something he deserved. And most importantly, it was all Ed’s fault that he couldn’t have a first kiss; and that was the bit that Ed just couldn’t let go of.

As he’d expected, the Colonel couldn’t take the restless pacing clank outside his office for long, and within only a few minutes he’d thrown open the door, taken one look at Ed’s face, and pulled him bodily into the office.

“What?” he’d asked, after unceremoniously plunking Ed on to the couch.

Ed glanced around, making sure they were alone, and then he got up, locked the door, and faced Roy Mustang with a determined look. “I need to do something.”

Roy looked amused, leaning back against his desk, crossing his arms over his chest, and pulling that brick wall of an expression over his face. Ed had the urge to hit him again, and rushing up to the Colonel he almost did, at the last second throwing his lips forward instead of his fists. Ed was almost more surprised than Roy at the action.

Fullmetal had never had a kiss before Roy’s either. Al knew it, Winry knew it, hell, everyone knew it. Except Roy Mustang. Who acted like Ed got kissed all the time; pulling him close, spreading open his jacket, running his hands across and around his stomach and grabbing his ass like it was a couple of bread rolls at dinner. Ed made a muted, “mmph,” putting his hands up to push away, and instead somehow wrapping them in the Colonel’s uniform jacket and tugging him down and deeper.

After a few minutes, which passed like hours, Ed pulled back, gasping and a bit dizzy. “Okay, now I know,” he said softly, and turned, taking a step towards the door. But something held him back. Ed only realized when he turned around, that it was Mustang’s fist gripping the edge of his jacket.

“Fullmetal,” Roy whispered, and tugged him back into range. “Hasn’t anyone ever told you, that you can’t come barging into offices and start kissing your superiors without some sort of recompense?” He raised one eyebrow out of the brick wall face, a tiny smug smile twitching one corner of his mouth.

Ed’s eyes widened, and he glanced back at the locked door, realizing he might’ve made a tiny error in judgment with the whole situation. He tried to be honestly indignant, huffing and turning red. “N-now wait just a minute-!” which of course ended with his mouth being taken up once more in the occupation of search and seizure with the Colonel’s tongue and another “mmph!”

This time he went with the flow, tamping down his fears and pushing up into the kiss only to be rolled around and flattened against the desk, flesh leg wrapped around the Colonel’s waist. He bumped and ground himself against Roy as if his life depended on it, his entire body trembling with the entirely new sensation of physical desire. He wrapped his automail arm around the Colonel’s head, pressing their mouths together as if he could alchemically fuse them if he but smacked his hand against that thick skull.

Roy found his hips and tugged him closer still, and somehow Ed’s clothes magically popped open, the zipper on his pants sliding down all by itself, he was sure. Within seconds the Colonel’s hand was inside, wrapped around Ed’s erection and causing the Fullmetal one to squirm in delight on the desk. The kissing stopped again, but only for as long as it took Ed to catch his breath, and then he went back to the job with gusto, determined to bring back the full experience to Al. It was the least his brother deserved.

Ed’s hands slipped inside Roy’s jacket, fingers cruising over the buttoned down, stiff shirt, searching for a way in only to give up and rip it open. Then the fingers went on an adventure of their own, feeling skin and muscle and testing for strength and endurance. Roy jumped at the cold metal coasting over his belly, but then seemed to find he enjoyed it. Because the next thing Ed knew he was on the couch and nearly naked with rough gloves squeezing his nipples, and a needy mouth clamping onto his neck.

The Colonel moved down his body, licking every crevice, biting softly at sensitive spots, and then, pausing, gloating. “And I thought you’d be short here too,” he smirked, making Ed writhe with a well-placed lap at his cock.

Ed just couldn’t help himself. He came. After all, it was his first for an awful lot of things; he wasn’t to be blamed for this as well. Apparently Roy agreed. He didn’t yell or seem upset, instead tugging Ed into a warm pair of arms, and holding him like the child he’d never had the chance to be.

Later, Ed went back to the room he shared with his brother, embarrassed and still a little hazy in thought. His legs felt weak, head giddy with new feelings. Al was sitting up expectantly on his bed, hands daintily placed on large metal knees. “Well?” he asked in his little boy voice, cocking his head to one side with interest.

“Al,” Ed whispered, and wished he could hug his brother for the millionth time in the past few years. “I saw the bricks crumble,” his voice shivered with awe and glee.

Al giggled, the sound echoing and strangely eerie. “Good!” He leaned across the distance between them, lowering his voice and purring happily, “because tomorrow brother, I want to know what it’s like to kiss Havoc!”


End file.
